Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Flaming Phoenix1
Summary: Starts in the summer before Harry's fifth year. Will cover Harry's whole fifth year, along with the Order, and much more.


Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter One: The Dream  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns evrything, I only own the plot. A/N This is my fanfic, I hope you enjoy it, whoever reads it  
  
The NIGHT WAS YOUNG, THE SUN HAD SET ABOUT AN HOUR AGO. There was a slight chill in the air, which was unusual for a summer night in England. A man was in a clearing with another, who stood short, pudgy, and was bald. The other man however was tall, he was a snake like face, was very pale, and was wearing a grimace on his face.  
  
"m-m-master are you ready," said the short man.  
  
" Yes Wormtail I am ready, do it now!" Wormtail then roled up his left sleeve on the robe that he had on to reveal a tattoo, this tattoo was shaped in a circle, the circle was black and had a snake in the middle of it. Wormtail touched the tattoo with his wand, muttered a few words and the tattoo was turned to a burnt black and was matched with a strangle cry from Wormtail.  
  
" Silence Wormtail are guests will be arriving shortly." Sure enough not even a minute passed when there were thirty people popping into the clearing. They all were dressed in the same attire, a black robe with a hood over them hiding there faces from view. After waiting a minute more for the rest of the group to arrive, the tall snake-like man began talking. " My friends I have called you here tonight for several reasons, one is that when you all witnessed my rebirth their was a traitor who didn't show up and we must make him pay." Said the cold voice of Lord Voldermort.  
  
Bring him forth Wormtail. The balding man could be seen in the clearing dragging a body that looked lifeless.  
  
" This my friends is our once campainion Karkaroff." It seems that he had more important things at hand when we were brought together and couldn't attend. THERE ARE NO EXCUSES, shouhted Voldermort.  
  
Voldermort then took his wand out and muttered enverate to the moments ago lifeless form of Karkaroff who was now awake and shaking with fear panick stricken. " Karkaroff you dissapiont me old friend, why did you run and coward in fear of the burning mark," said Voldermort.  
  
" M-M-MY L-LORD PLEASE FORGIVE ME OF MY STUPIDITY, I W-WAS STUPID FOR NOT SHOWING U-UP," STUTERED Karkaroff.  
  
" Well Karkaroff this is what your stupidity brings you, CRUCIO," shouted Voldermort. Karkaroff went falling to the ground once more screaming and yelling out in pain and agony. After about a minute of this the curse was lifted.  
  
After about a few minutes of looking at the struggling figure of Karkaroff, Voldermort had his wand aimed at Karkaroff's chest and shouted Avada Kedavra, and Karkaroff was no more. " This is what will happen to those that do not show me loyalty like you all promised when you were all iniciated," said Voldermort.  
  
The deatheaters that were there were all too frightened to move. They knew that if they stepped even just one toe out of line, that's all that it would take to dig their own grave.  
  
"Now, I know one of our members who also didn't show up here when you all witnessed my rebirth, that has shown up here tonight, but lets say that me and him had a little chat and that he still proved to me that his loyalty sided with us. Isn't that right Severus," said the cold voice of Voldermort.  
  
" Yes my lord," said Severus.  
  
"Good, now the other reason that I have called you all here tonight is to discuss a very important matter," said Voldermort. This matter is that in the next few weeks we are going to make our presence known to the muggle world mainly, no need to frighten our world just yet. As for the muggles we are going to attack the rich, fat, old white men that are here in Britain, the ones that play a big importance to the muggle world. At this statement the deatheaters all laughed manically until their master silenced them once again.  
  
"After this exploit of ours we will then start to reck havack on the magical community, but first we need to find more recuits for our plans," said Voldermort. I need you my precious deatheaters to find as many new deatheaters as possibe, I don't care how you do it, threaten them, their family, their job, I DON'T CARE JUST DO IT. When you do contact me and inform me, I am sure you all know how to do this correct?  
  
"Yes master," they all said simutaniously.  
  
"Good and this year Harry Potter will not be as lucky as he is accustomed to being," said their master. This year should be fun indeed, fun indeed. " DISSMISSED," he shouted.  
  
Then in the clearing if you were to arrive a minute later there would have been no one there it would have been peaceful, but this is not the case as something did happen there.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Harry Potter as he woke up in a cold sweat from his nightmare. Harry Potter would be entering his Fifth Year of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. His hair was still ver untamed and as messy as always, while he still had his emerald eyes they weren't as bright as before they looked a little darker. He also had black bags around his eyes it was obvious that he was not getting a good night's rest. He also looked very skinny, and very thin, this was probably thanks to his relatives the Dursleys. Th boy-who-lived overall was not having a good start to his summer.  
  
" BOYYYYYYYYYY," shouted is Uncle Vernon when he barged into Harry's room. I thought I told you to be quiet! Keep your screaming down, do u want to wake the whole neighbors? If I hear you making ruckus once more tonight there will be plenty of chores more than the average tomorrow for you, sleep well.  
  
After Harry's uncle left his room Harry then got out of his bed, and crept over to the loose floor board. Under the loose floor board he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. His plan was to write to his godfather Sirius about his nightmare as well as his headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
Dear Sirius,  
  
My summer so far had been alright. The dursley's have been treating me the same as always. Dudley is still on a diet but seems to become the size of a killer whale almost. How have you been? I hope that you are staying clear of sight the last thing I need to see right now is you getting caught. The reason why I am writing this letter to you is because I had a nightmare about Voldermort. He called a meeting where all the deatheaters showed up and right in front of them all he killed Proffesor Karkaroff. He said the reason that he killed him was because that he was not loyal to him by not showing up at Voldermort's rebirth meeting, and therefore he killed him. He also mentioned Snape, saying that he even though didn't show at the rebirth meeting was still loyal because he proved his loyalty to Voldermort when they apparently had a chat. Also in his meeting Voldermort mentioned that he was going to kill some high ranking muggle officials with his deatheaters, and after that he was going to move onto the magical community to make his presence known. Another thing that he mentioned was that he wanted their numbers to grow, he wanted the deatheaters to recuit as many new deatheaters as possible by any means. Lastly, he threatened me again he said I wouldn't be so lucky this year. I hope this reaches you safetly and takecare. By the way are you on a misson for Dumbledore because I remember him saying that you would be doing some for him.  
  
Love, your godson,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry then got another piece of parchment and started to write a letter to Proffesor Dumbledore.  
Dear Proffessor Dumbledore,  
  
How has your summer been going thus far? Mine has been decent the Dursleys keep me busy around here. The reason that I am writing to you is because at the end of last year you said to keep you updated if I had any nightmares, well I had one tonight and that's why I am writing. Voldermort killed Proffesor Karkaroff in a meeting where he was gathered with all of his deatheaters. The reason he said that he killed him was because that he did not show Voldermort loyalty when he didn't show up at the meeting at the end of last year. He also mentioned Proffessor Snape, and said that he still showed him loyalty even though he was not at the meeting last year. After he said that he then stated that he was going to start attacking high ranking officials of the muggle world, and then move on to attack the magical community. He also wanted the deatheaters to recruit as many new deatheaters as they can, and he said for them to do it by any way possible. The last thing he said was a threat to me saying that I won't be as lucky this year as I have been in the past. I just wanted you to be aware of what his so called plains are. Have a good summer and see you in the coming year.  
  
Your Student,  
  
Harry Potter  
After Harry was done writing the letters to Dumbledore and Sirius, he then tied the letters to his owl Hedwig.  
  
" Here you go Hedwig take these to Professor Dumbledore and Sirius for me, be careful now," said Harry as he watched his snowy owl Hedwig fly out the window in to the moonlit sky.  
  
He looked over at the clock on his bedside table that read 4:00 am. Boy, Harry thought to himself I better hit the hay before it gets later and then I won't be able to get up in the morning to make breakfast, which would make the Dursleys get mad at me even more than they already are. He then got under the covers, and before his head hit the pillow Harry Potter was out quicker than you could say Quiddich  
  
. "BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!" SHOUTED Uncle Vernon. You get your arse down these stairs and in the kitchen right now, or there will be hell to pay.  
  
Harry got out of his bed, and changed so quickly that you would have thought he was a blur. He then raced down the stairs and into the kitchen in record time.  
  
"BOY, hurry up with breakfast will you, I can't be waiting all day you know," said Vernon. Dudley was still on a diet, but somehow he resembles a baby killer whale. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were no longer following the diet because they could not live on it, but they still made Harry stay on it so that they wouldn't have to face a Dudley tantrum 24/7.  
  
For breakfast Harry was making his uncle and aunt pancakes, which Dudley was eyeing intensely. Harry served the pancakes to his aunt and uncle and then he sat down on the other end and received his meager grapefruit slice, that was thinner than Dudley's. After eating Harry was going to get started on doing his ever long list of chores, but his uncle had something to say to him first.  
  
"B-Harry your aunt and I have decided to get you a summer job this year, for the summer because taxes are getting increasingly higher and its getting difficult to pay them each month. We got you a job starting tomorrow at the park down the street, its like a daycare sort of thing where the parents drop there kids off and you and two others will keep them busy for the day with activities and stuff," said Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry took a good minute to take in all of this. Him? Working in the park for the summer, with kids. Sounds better than doing chores around here all day. He wondered if his uncle and aunt would let him keep a little of the money that he will earn, so he decided to ask them.  
  
"U-U-Umm Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia would it be alright, for the job that is if I were allowed to keep some of the money that I will make?  
  
Here, his uncle thought about this for a minute. " Sure, I don't see why not, however this means that we will have you working around here when you get back home.  
  
Harry thought about this and then said, " Alright."  
  
Harry silently went up to his room, when he opened the door he could only gape in shock what was on his bed. 


End file.
